The Priest And The Great Pharaoh
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the story of the priest and the great pharaoh. The start... of the mystery...


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... and here is the last tale of our known well history, "The Priest And The Great Pharaoh". Now, before we start, let's just say this:_

_We are now in a closure to telling our stones... but I knew it was fun while it still lasted. I am a certain man that loves to tell all... but with all assumptions to give, I shower this tale for last... but... I am not at my ends of telling others. I am certain man that loves to hear your words... and yet, be sure to tell this straight that I... sent you this to you. I am a certain man that simply likes to hear your words... and yet, with such kindness._

_Now, let us start by saying... let's tell this all for you..._

_I am now going to reveal this unknown tale towards you. I am certain that you will find this entertaining and full of plentiful pleasure. I am a man that loves to give this all... but now... I must say thank you and here..._

_...is the last tale of our... stone tablet history. Enjoy._

* * *

**_The Priest And The Great Pharaoh_**

_**Summary:** This is the story of the priest and the great pharaoh. The start... of the mystery..._

* * *

_Since the beginning of time and unknown space... We are now in the last tale to give. We are now in the last part of a historic event. We all know the pharaoh and a priest... but with all due of such, we are now to focus the man we know as Yami Bakura. He is now the man to turn to... and yet, with such... We do not know as of why he gives no certain information. He is now a man to learn and understand... and yet, with such words... The man was actually a smart and wisest of all._

_He was a man that cannot stay within his boundaries... and yet, he was a man that cannot obtain his own life. __As we set to this, it was not that at ease... but we knew it was not that simple. Within this stone, we all know him and yet, he was full of mysteries. As we set to here... We shall now partake this tale and spread this to you. As we set to this point, let us now tell this immediately:_

_This tale will give you such words of wisdom and understanding... and this clears such nice... words to give. As we set in here, we shall now tell this... This tale about the man we know is simply a man of words and such great might. He is given all he can, but such little fragments. He is given such words and such sadness in life... but with all we could tell, he was a man that cannot give another doubt. As we went closer... This following gives a strange mysterious tale to... the word of everyone. He gives this final words about his past..._

_It was said that he give this all in life... and he simply remained in this life like us. As we set this out, he is now willing to share the words of his past and now... _

_Let us begin._

_The story to this tale is about a man that cannot withstand such misery and loss of life. He was a man that cannot find a way to live better. As we set to this tablet, we cannot partake this all until it is solved. As we continue this, we cannot help, but ask certain questions about the man. We do not know what he receives in a life like this... but... We cannot mention his present time. We cannot say he was alright... but we knew that he will... forever remember. He will always remember his life and the next in afterlife._

_They say that man was vital in life and next, but we were sure that he is a man of such intelligence. He was a man to recieve such gifts and life... but why must we not know is what others say. Some say they cannot replace the past or present... or even the future... but we know it was no avail. We must think... that he was a man that cannot partake such life and next... but he is remembered forever in history. We cannot retrace the parts until the pharaoh admits his next life... but we knew it was no good to give. As set towards our lives, we knew it was always such life... but... This man tells a different side to life and defines what it must be. We must be careful with our actions and our lives._

_As continue on our lives, some say they cannot stand his ways. Others say they are blind from the truth. Others say they cannot listen to words he gives for us all. As set this tale, this is the words of the story..._

_The tale goes as follows... The man known as Pharaoh Ryou couldn't stand another day or next... but he knew it was always the same. He simply made a aour look every few weeks and more... but he knew it was always... the way of life. He couldn't tell this all and why he cannot... but he knew it was the worst. His life was troublesome and lies to him as always... but... Priest Pharaoh Seto cannot listen well. He simply wanted Pharaoh Ryou to speak another word about one simple day and within his palace. He simply paced in anger and trouble like way... and seem a little off tracked and he said the following words..._

_"...Where is that man and why must he be this late? Where is that man and why... must he be wanting as such for I?" Pharaoh Ryou muttered as he walked back and forth. "...Where is that man and why must he really...?" He then noticed him immediately when he looked up at his face. "...Where have you been? I have come to talk, but why must you finally arrive?"_

_"...I have found a man to listen. Where must you have been when I needed to speak? I am certain that a man like you must be..." Priest Pharaoh Seto trailed... looking at him with sharp eyes. "...you must be busy, but why though?"_

_"...I am brooding in such misery and I... needed a time to place alone. I cannot say why as of yet... and yet, I cannot say why I am a man that needs his time..." He then stared away from his eyes. "...What must you need from me exactly?"_

_"...Do I know as of why you hate this life that's given? Why must you given a life and you... hated this all?" Priest Pharaoh Seto asked in wonder... simply sighing with... sadness. He then said another... word of might. "...I have come to speak about Pharaoh Atem. Do you... like him like I?"_

_"...Well, I am his friend... but not... some man that says a word with such words... that I... am... his relationship..." Pharaoh Ryou admitted in sadness. "...I am now a man that cannot held as such words... but I am brooding in misery about this all. What say you about who I am?"_

_"...Where have you... been in life as always?" He asked in muttering. "...Where have you been and why must you be this sad?"_

_"...I have yet to find a man to live for... or woman to live amongst the others... but I now must go and find a man to ...speak with. I have yet to find it immediately... and yet, I must go and find a person for help."_

_And with that, he hide himself from life and trusted so little amongst us all... but yet, he was a man that cannot stand his own... He was a man that cannot stay away and now... We have reached this far and wide to tell them each. As we now set this in sun, we are now in completion to this and now..._

_We say our farewells to our stones... and say, thank you for your listening. We are now as of yet to know his truth and one day, we are now going to depart to such... afterlife and see the pharaoh of our kings. We must go and say..._

_...have a nice life and so, leave us to our pharaohs..._

* * *

_**Author's Closure Note:** I am certain this brings the end of this all... but I will imply that I am still remaining to tell others... but I must say for now, thank you and farewell... May you always be having such good lives and fair wishes everyday._


End file.
